Transmission networks for analog signals, digital voice or digital data information are comprised increasingly of a complex interconnecting array of many types of equipment. Because the networks tend to be large and routed complexly, the various types of equipment provide for managability, test, maintenance, reconfiguration, and growth. Typically, a set of equipment is located in each of a number of facilities, such as telephone switching offices. The various facilities are interconnected in any of a variety of ways including coaxial cable, microwave, satellites, etc.
A crucial capability for any set of equipment in a transmission network is the ability to cross connect one piece of equipment to another. Such ability accommodates particularly maintenance, reconfiguration and test functions. Cross connection is accomplished by receiving a plug or other termination mechanism from one cable or other carrier and connecting in a suitable fashion to another plug or termination mechanism of another cable or carrier. The cross connection device may include additional access, such as for monitoring or testing.
Cross connect jack devices are known. Known devices, however, have a limited frequency range and limited versatility with respect to configuring for different situations. The present invention is directed to these and other novel features.